Dawns Retirement Party
by AlphaWolfMagnus
Summary: This Is It! The Party All You A/O Fans Have been Waiting For! Dawns Retirement! my Oc Will be Hosting For This Faithful day...


What Youve All Been Waiting For...

Dawns Party Chapter 1!

A/N Hey guys, Its Youre Community Bravo Wolf Here, Today I End The Chronicle Of Dawn walker wolf, As He Venture's For Newer Heights, And greater Fame. Have A Good Life, Dawn.

Sebastien's PoV

I woke Up And Smelt The Air. It Was The Last Day I Would Get To Be Because Me And Kylee Where Moving Away From Jasper. Im Sure Humphery And His Friends Have Something Planed,But I Guess Its A Suprise. AnyWay, A Wolf Of great Importance Came Here From The Eastern Edge Of Canada. I Don't Know Who He Is, But Ill Soon Figure Out. Sebastien! Called Kylee What? I Called Back Salty's Here To See You! She Said Back O.K I Said And Got Up,Picked My Clothes, And Went Out the Door To Find Salty, Shakey And Mooch Standing There Outside. Hey Guys! I Said. Hey Sebastein! They Called Back. What Are You Doing Here? Not Much, Rebba Janece And Candy Are Doing Something So We Thought we'd Come here. They Said At The Same Time. What About Humphery? I Asked he's Busy. They Said Ok Then Jets Go I Said.

Magnus's PoV

Move It Over there, Will Ya Hutch? I Called To Hutch who Was Standing On The Ladder up To The entrance. Yes Why? He Called Back No Reason Bye, Just Ask'n. Man I gotta get Used To That Accent. He Mubbled. Ey! I Ear'd Yah! I Yelled Back i Moved Away And Turned Around to See Humphery Standing On The Cliff, Overveiwing The Whole Area. Hey! Humphery! I Yelled up to Him he Looked At Me With His One Eye, And Said Yes Magnus? He Said And Came Down of The Cliff. Arnt ya Gonna Help Bye? I Asked to Him. Yes Man, Just Give Me A Miniute. He Called Back And Did A BackFlip Of The cliff And Landed On The First cliff Side And Repeated until He got To The Valley Floor. What Ya Need help with? He Asked Yer Pup Needs Help With The Banner I Said And Pointed to The Banner On the Cliff Side. Shadow! He Called Dont move He Said Dad Can you help Me with This? Shadow Asked From The Cliff. Sure One Second Bud Humphery Called.

Kate's PoV

I watched As Humphery Helping Are Pup As Lilly groomed My fur. Lilly Have you Seen Garth Arround? I asked No Kate He went to Gather the Eastern Wolves Of Jasper To Get Them Here. Lilly Mumbled Thru the Pinecone In Her Mouth well Speack of The Devil I Said As Garth walked Through the valley With The Eastern Wolves Behind Him. Hey Garth Humphery Mummbled through The Banner He was Holding In His Mouth. Hey humphery, Hi Shadow. Hi uncle Garth! Are Hunter And Star Here? Called Shadow They Sure Are Called Shadow As To Wolves Ran Up To help Humphery And Shadow Hold The Banner To Its Spot. Well kate, Youre Done. Said lilly Ok Lets Go Help, Shall we Sis? I Asked my Sister Of Course Lets Go! She Said.

J.P's PoV

I Got My DC Hat And my Jasper Howlers Jersey On, Put On My Ring Then my Jeans And Put On My Brown Fabric Belt. I Walked out Into the Crisp Air Of Jasper. I Got My DJ Stuff And Went Of To The Party Zone.

Sky's PoV

I Did the Same As J.P, I Guess . We Wanted to Match Clothes, So we Did. Any way off I Go.

Unknown PoV

Razor, get Them Ready. I Said to the wolf in The Corner. Yes Dax he Said Back As he Moved over To The Ritual Wall And chanted:

By Blood, By Sins,

By Blood, by Sins,

I Chant Today For blood And Sin,

I Raise You From Your Spritual State to Mark Out The good In This Land,

By Blood, By Sins,

By Blood, by Sins.

WE WILL KILL THEM!

Then A Black Portal Opened, And All Manner Of Hell Came Out. Vampire's, Necrowolves, Skeletal Wolves, A Wolf Pit Feind And Wolves With Bat-Like Wings. And Also, Aritosh, The Wolf-Devil.

AriTosh's PoV

I Woke From My Endless Slumber, And Saw 2 wolves Standing In The DoorWay Of This Giant den. I Stared At Them With my Void Eyes, Paralyzing Them with Fear, But The 2 Just Stood In There Cultist Clothes And walked Forward. Then, To My Suprise They Bowed...

A/N who Are Dax And Razor? What Do They Want? Will They Get It? Figure Out Next Time! PS Dax And Razor Dont Belong To Me. R&R Bye!


End file.
